Empire vs Rebellion
by Lizzie Song
Summary: One Empire. One Rebellion. Three Women. And split second choices that will change the fate of Ethrya forever...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey!_**

**_This is just a sneak peek to my first fanfiction, somewhat of a prologue in a different format. It's going to be about a whole new world in Wizard101 (the other worlds aren't in the picture and the main storyline is utterly disregarded). So, it's going to be about three women, convicts actually, that are imprisoned in this world for their so called "crimes". Ethrya is ruled by Empress Roseblood, but there is a group called the Resistance trying to overthrow her. Nicole, Taylor, and Brittney have to escape...but what will happen next? Will they be captured again by the Empress? Will they join the Resistance? Or will they die? Even I don't know, at this point. Included below are the files on prisoners #567-569, as well as additional preview content._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101, Bluestar's Prophecy, or anything other than my OCs. Even some of my ideas I'm mixing from books and movies and the like._**

_The words of the day are: Dragons. Underground. Betrayal. Rebellion._

Fire, Earth, Water, Air.

"But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water."- Goosefeather to Bluepaw in Bluestar's Prophecy.

**Section A: Hallway 14**

**Inmate: #567**

**Name: Nicole Lifesword**

**Age: 19**

**H/C: White**

**E/C: Green**

**School: Life**

**Crime: Theft**

**Inmate: #568**

**Name: Brittney Goldeneyes**

**Age: 18**

**H/C: Dark Blue**

**E/C: Violet**

**School: Storm**

**Crime: Action against Empress Roseblood**

**Inmate: #569**

**Name: Taylor Sunstone**

**Age: 19**

**H/C: Purple**

**E/C: Gold**

**School: Myth**

**Crime: Shipping goods to the Resistance **


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here's the first REAL chappie! Sorry it's a bit short, but R&R please. I need feedback, or I'll never get better._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't anything except my ideas and OCs._**

Nicole slumped against the wall of her cell. It was small and bare, with a cot, a small table by the cot, a bucket in the corner, and a tiny barred window. Her hair usually was so bright white it practically glowed, but it looked closer to brown with all the dirt. She studied her surroundings dismally. If only she had her wand, she might be able to escape…after all, she wasn't a master thief for nothing. But the guards had snapped it as soon as they chained and searched her.

"Psssst! Newbie!" came a hiss from the cell next to hers, #568. Nicole swayed to her feet, and peered out the window, catching a glimpse of another woman with long dark blue hair and piercing violet eyes. "You there?"

"Yes. And you are?" Nicole asked warily.

"Brittney, Brittney Goldeneyes. In this hellhole for "treason" against the Empress. You?" Was the reply.

"I'm Nicole Lifesword, in here for thievery." She answered cautiously.

Brittney laughed bitterly. "Nice. A Life wiz, right? I'm storm."

"Yes."

The two were silent for a few minutes. Nicole wondered what Brittney was doing; it didn't seem like there was anything she c_ould _be doing, considering their cells were practically empty. Unless she was using the bathro-err, bucket.

"So, nice accommodations, huh?" The other woman joked.

"Can you guys keep it down over there?" A grumble came from the cell opposite them, #569.

"Oh, shut it, Taylor," Brittney snapped. "We're allowed to talk, and come to think of it, that's one of the _only _things we're allowed to do."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, welcome to paradise, Nicole. I'm Taylor Sunstone, conjurer and member of the resistance. Fat lot of good that got me."

"So, Taylor….any ideas?"

The violette shook her head, peering out through the bars. "No. Between the guards, maze of tunnels, and traps, there's practically no chance of escape. Besides, rumor is they're keeping dragons down here now."

"_Dragons?!_" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yea, that's what I was investigating for the Resistance when I got caught. Unfortunately for us, I never figured out." She replied.

There was silence for a few more minutes, finally broken by Nicole again. "And these dragons, they'd be like the ones in the old stories, yes?"

The conjurer frowned. "Ye-es, but- oh!"

Nicole nodded. "Exactly. If we can steal dragon eggs, then maybe we can get out of this place."

"Well, that's all very fine, but there's one problem; _we don't know where they keep the dragons_!" Brittney interrupted.

The torchlight reflected off Nicole's smirk. "We might not know, but I'm sure one of those guards could tell us….."

###############################

The plan was all ready to go. Nicole and Taylor were huddled on their beds, pretending to sleep, while Brittney peered impatiently out of her window. Finally, a young guard passed by, alone.

"Hey, hottie! Like, what's a cutie like you doing in this hell?" Brittney called.

The guard turned, swept his eyes over the little he could see of Brittney, and smirked. "The pay's real good, and sides, there are some _benefits_," he hinted. "So, what's a pretty lil' girl like you doin' here?"

Brittney flashed a winning smile. "Arson," she lied easily. "Set my ex's house on fire."

"Well, he must have been blind to let a girl like _you _go."

She smirked right back at him. "Blind, yes. But only _after _the flames."

He chuckled. "Fiery, eh?"

She stood on her toes so her cleavage poked above the window edge. "So, you must be pretty important, working here and all. I heard they even have dragons!" She flirted, twirling a blue curl around her finger.

The guard smiled stupidly. "Hell, yeah, we got them dragons. Big fire breathers, just like in the ole' stories. The room with all their eggs ain't too far from here neither, just down on Hallway 17."

The diviner smiled triumphantly. "Wow, smart a_nd _sexy. I'll see you later." She teased.

He grinned again. "Yeah, maybe meet up sometime, babe, once I'm off patrols. Peace." He continued down the hall, completely unaware the hot girl he had just chatted with had tricked him into telling her exactly what she needed to know.

Taylor, Nicole, and Brittney smirked knowingly at each other, before using the ba-uh, bucket, and retiring to bed on their stiff, uncomfortable cots.


End file.
